1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable reusable adapter system for maintaining a temporary electric service in place above ground level at a building site prior to the installation of permanent electric service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the building industry providing temporary electric service, prior to permanent electric service installation, is typically done on a makeshift basis by fastening together a series of wooden boards, propping up the makeshift service, and then attaching the service line and electrical meter thereto. This process must be repeated each time temporary service is to be assembled at a construction site. Furthermore, there is no uniformity in the construction of temporary service system so that industry standards are nonexistent.
More specifically, the typical assembly process is initiated by first digging a hole in the ground and then placing a post therein. The hole is then filled with dirt and compacted to provide vertical stability for the post. Three boards are attached to the upper end of the post and are then secured to the ground at their lower ends by wooden stakes.
It is difficult at best for a single workman to maintain and position all of the component boards while the assembly operation is being effected. There is also often a great deal of time and energy wasted in disassembling the makeshift temporary electrical service.
Digging a hole at each installation is totally inefficient. Once in the ground, the post is subject to rotting, especially in wet weather.
Another problem involves maintaining the completed service assembly in a stable vertical position if the contour of the underlying terrain is undulating or at all sloped in nature.
Finally, such a makeshift device has limited reusability. Many times it must be discarded after a single use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better way to provide temporary electrical service at a building site.